


I Do Not Cry

by JaidenDarby



Series: Jackson's Tear [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidenDarby/pseuds/JaidenDarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson overhears Allison, Scott & Stiles.</p><p>He decides enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Not Cry

  


* * *

I don't think they know that I can hear them - Hear every word that they're saying. How would they know? I don't even know why I can hear them, I shouldn't be able to, the bite didn't take, I am not a werewolf, I shouldn't have super hearing so why can I hear every breath they take? None of this makes sense.  
  
And there is no way I can be the kanima, it's not possible. Hale tested me, I had no feeling from the neck down for hours. Besides I would know if I was the kanima, I would remember it. Wouldn't I?  
  
 _He said I'm still a snake._  
  
It killed Isaac's father - The bastard got what he deserved - But I would know if it was me, I didn't do it. I didn't do _anything_. Perhaps if I had done something Isaac would have had a better life and he would have rotted in jail instead of getting the easy way out.  
  
 _No - I can't be the kanima._  
  
It went after Danny and there is no way that I would _ever_ hurt him. He's my best friend, has been for so damn long, he's the only person who truly knows and understands me. He's the one person in this world who I would do anything for, I would die for him. He's been like a brother to me, even before I found out that I was adopted - He stood by me through all of it. I love him and I can _tell_ him that I love him, more than anything or anyone.  
  
"Know thy enemy - It's just some thing my Grandfather said"  
  
Now that guy _really_ gives me the creeps. Her Father is scary. But her Grandfather has is own level of psycho creepiness about him. I wonder how someone like Allison can be descended from a guy like him?  
  
"Alright, I got it - Kill Jackson, problem solved"  
  
Is that how little they think of me? I know I haven't been the nicest of people, far from it at times, but have I been that bad that he could say such a thing? I think he may mean it too.  
  
I'm surprised that it was him who said it, I always thought Stilinski was the nice one. A complete dork and annoying as hell but he's always been so nice, he wouldn't hurt a hair on anyone.  
  
 _What kind of person does that make me for Stiles to say that?_  
  
"He risked his life for us"  
  
That... That's actually more surprising. He sounds kinda angry and annoyed. Scott McCall sticking up for me?  
  
"It doesn't mean that he's still not worth saving"  
  
Why? Why would he _want_ to save someone like me? I've made his life hell - I told the Argents what... _who_ he is. They could have killed him and it would've been my fault. They could still kill him. All my fault.  
  
"I had someone to stop me - He has nobody"  
  
I have you. Don't I?  
  
"That's his own fault"  
  
Stiles is right - He's right.  
  
I don't cry. I haven't cried since the day I found out that my parents, the people who brought me into this world, didn't want me. Did they know what I would become? Maybe they didn't want to know a boy like me? Could anyone blame them?  
  
Scott is wrong - So very wrong - I am _not_ worth saving. Hale wants me dead? Why should I fight it? Why should I let Scott risk _his_ life to save mine?  
  
 _I do not cry._  
  
No matter what happens to me. I will never shed another tear.


End file.
